


Kittieh :3

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Claymore
Genre: Battle of the North, Cats, Character's Name Spelled As Rigald, Crack, F/M, Humor, Not Tagging All 24 Claymores' Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: The Battle of the North is won by the overwhelming force... of cuteness! All the Claymores want to pet the kitty Rigald.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I binge-read Claymore recently, so here's a dumb crackfic.

~ Kittieh :3 ~

Rigald transformed into his Awakened form, and the battle ground to a halt as the Claymores cried out in shock at the sight of it.

"Kitty!"

"OH MY GOD, HE'S SO CUTE!"

"I want to pet him..."

"You can't pet him! He'll kill you! That's an Awakened Being."

"B-but... he's so cute..."

"I want to pet him, too!"

Rigald wasn't sure why this was happening (weren't Claymores supposed to not have such human feelings anymore?), but he figured he might as well use it to his advantage.

"OK," he said. "If you come over one at a time, without your swords, I will allow you to pet me."

* * *

"Twenty-three of the warriors we sent to the north have joined Isley's forces," the scout reported to the Organization's council. "Because - and I quote - _cats are cute and Rigald is a cute kittieh_."

"What about the twenty-fourth? Was she killed?" Rimuto inquired.

The scout shrugged.

"Apparently Clare is more of a dog person."

~end~


End file.
